


Pokémon text stories (gladiash) =3

by Queen_of_Evil101



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Multi, Text stories, y do I make so many gay stories?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Evil101/pseuds/Queen_of_Evil101
Summary: Bunch of random text stories
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well okay then
> 
> (They will mostly be Alola =3)

Alola study-buddies~~~~~~  
Ash(chaotic evil): Lillie I have something to tell you...

~Lillie (lawful good) logged on~

Lillie(lawful good): yes ash  
Lillie(lawful good): what is it?

~launa logged on~

Launa(chaotic evil):what’s happening

Mallow(true neutral):shhhhh ash is going to tell Lillie a secret 

Kiawe(lawful evil): ...

Sophocles(true good): omg just tell us already 

Ash: fine  
Ash: I’m gay and I like gladion 

~gladion logged on~

Gladion: *blushes*

~gladion logged off~

Ash:well nice knowing you guys  
Ash:I’m going to yeet myself off a cliff now bye

~Ash logged off~

Kiawe:ash shit no

Mallow: language 

Launa: I’m with mallow... LANGUAGE 

Sophocles: what

Lillie: I have to set gladion and ash up on a date

Mallow: I’ll help

Launa: me to

~Lillie launa and mallow logged off~

~ash logged on~

Ash: Hey guys Gladion and I are battling don’t disturb us

~Gladion logged on~

Gladion: ash is right do not disturb us or you will be scarred for life

~gladion and ash logged off~

Kiawe: wait how did they meet

~mallow logged on~

Mallow: ash tried to yeet himself off a cliff...

Kiawe:OMG

Mallow: it’s ok tho gladion caught ash...  
Mallow: then they Made out for a little then left to do what I expect is sex... =P

~Lillie and launa logged on~

Lillie: =3

Launa: I can hear moaning from a cave

Lillie: *is scarred*

Mallow: we all are Lillie we all are

Sophocles: who’s bottoming?

Mallow: SOPHOCLES NO!!!

~everyone logged off~


	2. Pallet frens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallet town friends chat~
> 
> Love author-chan

Pallet frens~

*Misty logged on*

*Ash logged on*

*butt-face logged on*

*brock logged on*

Ash: hello @butt-face

Butt-face: fart you ash  
Butt-face:*fart  
butt-face:*fart  
Butt-face: ASH!!!

Misty:who’s butt-face?

Ash: Gary

Misty: makes sense

~brock changed butt-faces name to Gary~

Brock: there we go

Gary: thank you brock

Ash: I regret dating you Gary

*ash logged off*

Misty: wait you two used to date?!?

Brock: yeah

Gary: yes we used to date until he went to Alola and met a guy named gladion 

Misty:well  
Misty:that’s  
Misty:harsh

Brock: I think I’ve met gladion 

Gary: what does he look like?

Brock: blonde hair and really emo

Gary: brock you fool I’m in Alola 

Misty:how is brock a fool?

Gary:imma kill him

*gary logged off*

Misty: well shit

Brock: imma tell ash now

*misty logged off*

*ash logged on*

Ash:hey misty

Misty: Gary’s gonna kill gladion 

Ash: I know I’m here

*ash logged off*

*misty logged off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading these and trying not to laugh 😂 OMG THESE ARE GREAT IMMA CONTINUE NOW!!!!!!

I was rereading these and trying not to laugh 😂 OMG THESE ARE GREAT IMMA CONTINUE NOW!!!!!!


	4. Gladion and kiawe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =D

Ash: 8==D

Gladion:... ash why

Kiawe: *laughing*

Ash: *jumps off counter* IM GAY!!!

Kiawe: ROFL

Gladion: how did we even meet?

Ash: I tried to yeet myself off a cliff remember 

Gladion: Ah yes I remember now

Kiawe: haha 🤣 

Ash: join us kiawe

Kiawe: LOLOLOLOL 

Gladion: were you gonna ask me first

Ash: yes.... and you can’t say no I have accepted you both as my boyfriends hahaha

{ash logged off}

Gladion: should we be worried?

Kiawe: probably... OH GOD NO ASH!

Gladion: *sigh* what’s he doing now?

Kiawe: ASH STOP BATTLING SOLGALIO!!

Gladion: OMG 😆

{ash logged on}

Ash: I’m fine 🙂 

Kiawe:.... never do that again

Gladion: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Ash: no promises LOL


	5. Launa (top secret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos

Ash:we have to go over our plans for world domination 

Launa: yes we do... what’s the plan?

Ash: first we have to gain the trust of everyone then slowly bit by bit take over the WORLD MWUHAHAHAHAHA

Launa: sounds legit

Ash: yep

Ash: oh crap gladion saw

Launa: oh noes!

Ash: it’s fine tho he wants in

Launa: he will have to go through the chosenedening DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN

(Gladion joined the chat)

Gladion: the chosenedening?

Launa: are you loyal?

Gladion: ash baby am I loyal?

Ash: YAASSSSSSS 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

Launa: ash has already answered all I need to know

Gladion: Ash baby kiawe and I are bored 😑 

Ash: sorry Launa I have to go

Launa: it’s for a good cause

Launa: don’t get cancer

{ash logged off}

Gladion: what do you mean by don’t get cancer?

Launa: break his heart and I’ll break you

{Launa and Gladion logged off}


	6. CrACk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore

Ash: hey anyone got the good stuff?

Lillie: good stuff?

Launa: SHE IS TOO INNOCENT 

Ash: @launa WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING

Gladion: oh god please don’t

Lillie: too late were dancing on the rim of a volcano

Mallow: why are Lillie ash and launa dancing on a volcano rim chanting sacrifice?!

Kiawe: I just started reading this and omg ash

Gladion: we have to stop them


End file.
